List of Protagonists
This is a list of all the protagonists in the ''Die Hard'' scenario films. Main Protagonists *Alex Cross - High-ranking detective in Along Came a Spider and Alex Cross. *Alex Shaw - SWAT officer in Speed 2: Cruise Control. *Anthony Hubbard - Special FBI Agent in Charge taking down a terror cell in New York City in The Siege. *Bryan Mills - Ex-CIA spy-turned-vigilante in the Taken trilogy. *Cameron Poe - Ex-Army ranger in Con Air. *Everly - Vigilante who goes up against the drug lords and prostitutes who wronged her in Everly. *Casey Ryback - Navy SEAL turned cook in the ''Under Siege'' film series. *Cornelius Morgan - Former police officer in Breakaway (A.K.A. Christmas Rush). *Cross - Black Ops operative in Maximum Conviction. *Darren McCord - Ex-firefighter in Sudden Death. *Doctor David Grant - US Army intelligence consultant in Executive Decision. *Ethan Hunt - Leading Impossible Missions Force leader in the on-going Mission: Impossible film series. *Gabe Walker - Mountain climber and rescue ranger in Cliffhanger. *Jack Bauer - Counter Terrorism federal Agent on the TV series "24". *Jack Moseley - Alcoholic NYPD detective who tries to protect a witness in 16 Blocks. *Jack Ryan - Tom Clancy novel character who appeared in the various film adaptations. *Jack Traven - SWAT officer in Speed. *Jacques Kristoff - NATO operative in Derailed. *Jake Roenick - Police sergeant in Assault on Precinct 13. *James Bond - MI6 superspy in the 1990s, 2000s and so forth film versions. *James Marshall - President of the United States in Air Force One. *Jesse Graves - Smokejumper in Firestorm. *Jim Terrier - former contracted bodyguard and assassin in The Gunman. *Joe - Biker turned drummer in Command Performance. *John Cale - Failed Secret Service applicant and Capitol Policeman in White House Down. *John Clark - CIA officer and Rainbox Six team organizer in Clear and Present Danger among other film and videogame adaptations. *John Cutter - Former police officer in Passenger 57. *John Mason - Ex-SAS captain in The Rock. *John McClane - NYPD cop in the ''Die Hard'' film series. *Jonas Blane - (Codename: "Snakedoctor") One of the top Delta Force operatives and terrorist fighting figures on "The Unit". *Judge Dredd - Famed and feared street judge in Dredd. *Julia Kelly - Nuclear weapons expert protagonist in The Peacemaker. *Kyle Pratt - An aircraft engineer in Flightplan. *Vincent Hanna - A Veteran LAPD homicide Lieutenant of detectives in ''Heat''. *Neil McCauley - A brilliant master-thief in ''Heat''. *Manning - Black Ops operative in Maximum Conviction. *Marion Snow - CIA agent in Lockout. *Matt Foster - Ski patrol bum in Icebreaker. *Mike Banning - Former Army Ranger and Secret Service agent in Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen. *Paul Blart - Mall cop in Paul Blart: Mall Cop. *Ronald Fleury - FBI agent leading a terrorist manhunt in The Kingdom. *Riley Hale - United States Air Force Pilot in Broken Arrow. *Rudy Ray - Former mercenary in Point Blank. *Sasha Petrosevitch - Undercover FBI agent in Half Past Dead. *Stanley Goodspeed - Chemical weapons specialist in The Rock. *Thomas Barnes - Secret Service agent in Vantage Point. *Thomas Devoe - Special Forces team leader tasked with stopping a nuclear weapon shipment in The Peacemaker. Supporting Protagonists *Al Powell - The LAPD sergeant who helps John McClane in Die Hard and Die Hard 2. *Alexei Petrov - The President of Russia in Command Performance. *Anna Petrov - Alexei Petrov's daughter in Command Performance. *Annie Porter - The passenger on the bus in Speed and the cruise ship in Speed 2: Cruise Control. *Benjamin Asher - The President of the United States in Olympus Has Fallen. *Bobby Zachs - A train porter in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. *Carol Finnerty - A Secret Service agent in White House Down. *Camille Montes - Victim-turned-James Bond ally in Quantum of Solace. *Chloe O'Brian - CTU hacker and loyal friend to Jack Bauer on the "24" series. *Donnie the Guide - The White House tour guide in White House Down. *Eddie Bunker - A witness and changed ex-con who tries to testify against corrupt cops in 16 Blocks. *Emily Cale - John Cale's daughter in White House Down. *Emily McCord - Darren McCord's daughter in Sudden Death. *Hal Tucker - Gabe Walker's friend in Cliffhanger. *Jack McClane - McClane's CIA operative son in A Good Day to Die Hard. *James Sawyer - The President of the United States in White House Down. *Jessie Deighan - Gabe Walker's girlfriend in Cliffhanger. *Jordan Tate - A Playmate model in Under Siege. *Judge Cassandra Anderson - A rookie judge and psychic in Dredd. *Kathryn Bennett - The Vice President of the United States in Air Force One. *Matt Farrell - The computer hacker who helps McClane in Live Free or Die Hard. *Mikhail Kapista - An FSB agent in Command Performance. *Natalya Simonova - Computer expert and James Bond ally-turned-admirer in GoldenEye. *Drucker - An LAPD homicide Sergeant of detectives and Hanna's second-in-command in ''Heat''. *Chris Shiherlis - A member of Neil McCauley's crew in ''Heat''. *Samantha Mendez - A CIA courier in Maximum Conviction. *Speaker Allan Trumbull - The Speaker of the House of Representatives who becomes the acting president in Olympus Has Fallen. *Terry Carmichael - A park ranger in Broken Arrow. *Tyler McCord - Darren McCord's son in Sudden Death. *Venus - A pop star in Command Performance. *Vince Larkin - A U.S. Marshal in Con Air. *Wai Lin - Chinese special agent and James Bond ally in Tomorrow Never Dies. *Yana Petrov - Alexei Petrov's daughter in Command Performance. *Zeus Carver - The Harlem electrician and ally to John McClane in Die Hard with a Vengeance. Protagonist Groups * Impossible Missions Force * Delta Force * National Security Agency * MI6 * Counter Terrorism Unit * MI5 * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Central Intelligence Agency See Also *List of Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:List Category:Sudden Death characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Broken Arrow characters Category:Command Performance characters Category:Air Force One characters Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Under Siege 2: Dark Territory characters Category:Under Siege characters Category:Maximum Conviction characters Category:Dredd characters Category:Cliffhanger characters Category:Vantage Point characters Category:Speed characters Category:Speed 2 characters Category:Assault on Precinct 13 characters Category:The Rock characters Category:Passenger 57 characters Category:Executive Decision characters Category:16 Blocks characters Category:Flightplan characters Category:Lockout characters Category:Icebreaker characters Category:Point Blank (1998) characters Category:Paul Blart characters Category:Derailed (2002) characters Category:Firestorm characters Category:White House Down characters Category:Christmas Rush characters Category:Civilians Category:Police officers Category:Secret Service Category:Firemen Category:Federal agents Category:Characters with military experience Category:Videogame characters Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Characters with the initials "JB" Category:Characters named "Joe" Category:Characters with the first name "John" Category:Characters with the first name "James" Category:Characters with the first name "Jack" Category:Characters played by Jean-Claude Van Damme Category:Characters played by Karl Urban Category:The Peacemaker characters Category:Tom Clancy universe characters Category:Splinter Cell characters Category:Spooks characters Category:Strike Back characters Category:24 characters Category:James Bond franchise characters Category:Mission: Impossible series characters Category:President Category:Spies Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Tomorrow Never Dies characters Category:The World is Not Enough characters Category:Die Another Day characters Category:Casino Royale (2006) characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Skyfall characters Category:Spectre characters Category:The Gunman characters Category:Taken characters Category:Taken 2 characters Category:Taken 3 characters Category:License to Kill characters Category:Characters played by Kiefer Sutherland Category:Characters played by Sean Connery Category:Characters played by Nicolas Cage Category:Characters played by Pierce Brosnan Category:Characters played by Timothy Dalton Category:Characters played by Daniel Craig Category:Characters played by Harrison Ford Category:Characters played by Dennis Haysbert Category:Characters played by Chris Pine Category:Characters played by Alec Baldwin Category:Characters played by Ben Affleck Category:Book characters Category:Characters played by Morgan Freeman Category:Characters played by Tom Cruise Category:Assassins Category:Characters with the first name "Alex" Category:Heat (1995) characters